Many individuals enjoy playing games that require a puck to be driven into an opponents goal area. It would be a benefit to those individuals to have a puck game system that could be easily positioned onto a flat surface before each play session and removed and stored within a closet or beneath a bed after the play session is over. In addition, it would be a further benefit if the puck game system included one or more handles to ease movement of the game system between the storage area and the game site.